The Life & Lies of Zane Julien
by goldenmuffins
Summary: It was an lonely day accentuated by the shadowy rain, yet it was hard to believe that in a few moments, I would suffer something terrible. I should have sensed the danger in its heart. I continued talking, unknowing of the danger I was in . . . (My 1st fanfic. Be nice. Warning: T for Character death, blood, swearing, and more. No sexual stuff tho)
1. Prolouge

**Hey all! My first story! :D Hope you like. Please review! (I know it's short it's more of a prologue.)**

_It was an lonely day accentuated by the shadowy rain, yet it was hard to believe that in a few moments, I would suffer something terrible._

_I was enjoying talking with Jay that day, the two of us discussing inventions. Suddenly, a robot came up behind us. The robot had red eyes and a curved mouth. It didn't look dangerous. Not even its metal hands warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its heart._

_I continued talking, unknowing of the danger I was in._

_I can still vividly recall the knife coming down on my heart like it was destined to be there . . . Slash! My life slipped away._

_But there's something that I've realized now. I recognized that face._

_There's a reason why I'm dead._

_And this is it . . ._

**Hope you liked it so far. **

**{: goldenmuffins :}**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, a new chapter already! Thanks for the reviews, you're all really awesome.**

**And the whole story is in Zane's point of view.**

**Please review**

**_-Ch. 1-_**

It all began one evening when I was exploring the basement of my father's house. It was dark down there, very dusty, and filled with cobwebs. I'm not really sure what I was thinking going down there. I must have been in an adventures mood.

Anyways, I was down there by myself with no light. I don't remember if I was looking for something or what, but I found all sorts of stuff in there. Old inventing parts, blueprints . . . when suddenly I saw something else.

It was another robot. A humanoid robot to be exact. I couldn't tell it's features from where I was in the dark basement, so at first I didn't think anything of it. But then I realized that if it was deactivated down here there had to be a reason why.

'Father?' I said. When he doesn't answer, I raise my voice. 'Father!'

'Zane?! Where are you?'

'The basement!'

'Get out of there now, Son! It's dark, you might break yourself!'

'Coming Father!' I quickly run from out of the basement, shivering slightly. The fear in my father's voice couldn't have just been for me.

He's hiding something.

**{: goldenmuffins :}**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry that it's been so long . . . sometimes life really sucks ):**

**So this is chapter 2. Please review.**

_**-Ch. 2-**_

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I went downstairs and met up with my father. He seemed to be in a good mood today.

'Great news, Zane!'

'What is it, Father?'

'I finally finished the motorbike I was working on!'

'Congratulations, Father.' I smile. 'That is a great accomplishment.'

'Ah, thank you.' He beams at me. 'I'm going to take a ride into the town outside the forest today. We're running low on fruit and bread. I'll be back in a few hours.'

'Alright, Father.' I look deep into his grey eyes. 'Be careful.'

'I'll be fine.' He ruffles my artificial hair, turns, and walks out the door. I wave as he speeds off in the motorbike.

Now my he's gone, I can continue searching the basement. I've got to be careful, because if anything happens to some of the inventions down here, my father will know.

I walked down the steep stairs leading into the basement. I cough a bit from dust and finally reach the bottom. I push open the door and walk inside.

Again, it's pitch black. I click the button that makes my head glow and search around the room.

Fan . . .

Old crate . . .

Broken stove . . .

Rusty chainsaw . . .

Blueprints . . .

More blueprints . . .

And . . . that's when I saw it.

The robot was leaned up against the wall. I knelt next to it and looked at it's face. It was hard to see even with my glowing face. I search for the 'On' switch. Maybe this robot will know why it's down here. I finally locate the switch and flick it.

The robot's eyes turn red and glow.

'I aM Z-1. YOu wIlL bE deStroYed.' His face was strange and static-y. His voice changed pitch ever-so-slightly between letters. 'TaRgeT fOuNd. KilL. KilL. KilL. KilL. KilL. KilL-' Fear floods through me as I step backwards. I trip on sumething and my heads hits the floor and my head light turns off. 'KilL. KilL. KilL-'

Quickly I slap the 'Off' switch and run from the basement.

I should've never gone down there.

If I hadn't gone down there I would still be alive.

**Thx for reading. please review.**

**{: goldenmuffins :}**


End file.
